A trip to the dentist :
by rosebud171
Summary: Hey guy's what's up? In TDI/A/WT fic Gwen and Leshawna go to the dentist but they encounter Britney Spears song's. I had to repost this because it didn't get the whole story. But anyway's enjoy. :


A trip to the dentist

Hey guy's what's up? In this TD/I/A/WT fic Gwen and Leshawna go to the dentist but they encounter Britney Spears song's. I was watching a couple of Britney Spears vid's and also Glee was doing Britney Spears and I thought why not do a story where Gwen & Leshawna do Britney Spears song's. Here's the song's that there gonna be singing.

Gwen&Leshawna-Me against the music

Leshawna-Stronger

Gwen-Slave 4 U

Gwen&Leshawna-Circus Enjoy =)

"I can't believe I have to go to the dentist when I was five I was scared to go there". Leshawna said getting ready. "Leshawna mama said to hurry up".Libby (Leshawna's little sis said now 16) "Alright alright girl, how did you get taller then me it was like just yesterday you were 14 and now your 16 and taller". Leshawna said. "I know someone mistaken me for a 21 year old". Libby said. "I can guess why". Leshawna said. "Never talked me into a Halloween candy eating contest again". Leshawna said. "Okay then". Libby said going down stair's with Leshawna. "Your watching Glee"? Leshawna asked. "Why not it's cool, it's one where there singing to Britney Spears". Libby said sitting on the couch then Leshawna joined her. The girl's nearly fell off the couch laughing when Sue said. "_It's a Britney Spears sex rioet"._

"Hahaha I'd do the same thing if I was Sue". Leshawna said half laughing. "Why"? Libby asked. "Britney has alot of isuses like the time she shaved her hair". Leshawna said. "I would be laughing even harder if you were singing to Hit me baby one more time". Libby said. "Oh no no no no no I ain't singing to that crazy white woman". Leshawna said. "Oh I gotta go pick up Gwen". Leshawna said. "Why's Gwen going"? Libby asked. "Her, Miranda,Annie & Lilly got into a ice cream eating contest". Leshawna said then leaving.

At Gwen's place.

"Why do I have to the dentist so early it's not even 9:00 clock yet it's 8:01. Gwen said. "Hey girl". Leshawna greeted then Gwen got in. "I wonder why we have to get there so early". Gwen said. "I know right". Leshawna said driving. The radio was on and it was American top 40 with Ryan Seacrest and it was playing was Brittney Spears Hit me baby one more time.

_My lonelyness is killing me and I._

_I must confessed I still believe (still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I'd loose my mind give me a sign._

_Hit me baby one more time._

"Uhh Britney Spears". Gwen groaned. "I know she has alot of isuse's what was up with her shaving her head"? Leshawna asked. "Yeah seriously". Gwen said. "Hey is this it"? Gwen asked. "Yep here we are". Leshawna said getting out of the car. The girl's walked in it seem's like there the only one's there because they got there dentist appointment's early.

"Hi my names Leshawna Dominick and this is Gwen Evans". Leshawna said. "Ah yes let me check the list". The nurse said. "Here we go on the list go sit down, the dentist will see you ladies soon". She said. "Thank's". Gwen said then sat down with Leshawna. "Gwen? Leshawna?". The dentist asked. "That's us". Leshawna said. "Come with me". He said then going in the room. "Okay ladies make yourself's at home". He said. "Look's like we got cavity's you ladies just relax k"? He said then getting out the laughing gas. "Oh boy".Gwen said. "What's wrong hon scared"? Leshawna said. "No just a little nervious". Gwen said. "Don't baby girl I'm here I won't go anywhere". Leshawna said like a mother saying to her daughter. "Thank's". Gwen said feeling a bit better. "No problem girl". Leshawna said. "Alright girl's get ready". The dentist said putting the gas mask's over Gwen&Leshawna's mouth's.

Then the Britney Spears fantasy's began first thing to sing is Me against the music with Gwen as Britney & Leshawna as Madonna.

Both:

All my people in the crowd grad a partner take it down.

Gwen:

It's me against the music.

Leshawna:

Uh uh

Gwen:

It's just me

Leshawna:

And me.

Gwen:

Yeah.

Leshawna:

C'mon. Hey Britney?

Gwen:

Are you ready?

Leshawna:

Uh uh are you?

Both:

And no one cares.

Gwen:

It's whippin' my hair it's pullin' all over my face.

Both:

To hell with stares.

Gwen:

The sweat is drippin' all over my face.

Both:

And no one's there.

Gwen:

I'm the only one dancin' up in this place.

Both:

Tonight I'm here

Gwen:

Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass. I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music. It's like a competition, me against the beat. I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone. If you really wanna battle saddle up and get your rhythm. In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm take a you on. Hey,hey, hey.

Both:

All my people on the floor.

Gwen:

Let me see you dance.

Leshawna:

Let me see ya.

Both:

All my people wantin' more.

Gwen:

Let me see you dance.

Leshawna:

I wanna see ya.

Both:

All my people round & round.

Gwen:

Let me see you dance.

Leshawna:

Let me see ya.

Both:

All my people in the crowd.

Gwen:

Let me see you dance.

Leshawna:

I wanna see ya.

Both:

So how would you like a friendly competition? It's you & me baby, we're the music. Time to party alnight long.

Both: We're almost there. I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain. My soul is bare.

Gwen:

My hips are movin' at a rapid pace.

Both:

Baby feel it burn.

Gwen:

From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins.

Both:

And now it's your turn.

Gwen:

Let me see you dance don't hesitate. I'm up against the spearker, tryin' to take on the music. It's like a competition me against the beat. I wanna getin the zone, I wanna get in the zone. If you really wanna battle saddle up and get your rhythm. Tryin' to hit it you could die, in a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on. Hey, hey, hey.

Both:

Get on the floor baby loose control. Just work your body and let it go. If you wanna party,just grab somebody.

Leshawna:

Hey Britney.

Both:

We can dance all night long.

Leshawna:

Hey Britney you say you wanna loose control. Come over here I got somethin' to show ya. Sexy lady I'd rather see you bare your soul, if you think you're so hot then show me what you got. All my people in the crowd let me see you dance. C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down.

Both:

Get on the floor baby lose control. Just work your body and let it go. If you wanna party, just grab somebody.

Leshawna:

Hey Britney.

Both:

We can dance alnight long.

Leshawna:

All my people in the crowd let me you dance. C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance. All my people round & round, party alnight long. C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down.

"Gwen, Leshawna wake up". The dentist said. "Woah that was weird". Gwen said high. "Is this real life"? Leshawna asked also high. "Leshawna you have 10 cavity's and Gwen you have 11". He said. "Are you a cat"? Gwen asked. "Alright girl's we'll have to fill in those carvity's in those pearly white's of your's". The dentist said. "Leshawna you'll be first, now just relax". He said then putting the mask on again.

Leshawna's Britney Spears fantasy is her singing Stroger, she had her hair down, her earning's were a shimering black color,wearing a black secreat agent outfit that showed her stomache with long black boots and black & teal eyeshadow.

Leshawna:

Ooh hey yeah

Hush just stop there's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough.

I'm not your property as from today baby. You might think that I won't make it on my own but now I'm stronger then yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way, my lonliness ain't killing me no more.

I'm stronger that I ever though that I could be, baby. I used to go with the flow. Didn't really care you might think that I can't take it but you're wrong cause now I'm stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way my lonliness ain't killing me no more.

I'm stronger come on now oh yeah, here I go on my own. I don't need nobody, better off alone. Here I go on my own now I don't need nobody. Not anybody. Here I go alright here I go.

Stronger than yesterday now it's nothing but my way. My lonliness ain't killing me no more, I'm stronger than yesterday.

Now it's nothing but my way, my lonliness ain't killing me no more. Stronger than yesterday now it's nothing but my way. My lonliness ain't killing me no more.

I'm stronger.

"Leshawna your done how do you feel"? He asked. "A little weird, ow my head". Leshawna said half high. "This feel's funny I'm walking on sunshine". Gwen said high and Leshawna justed giggled. "Gwen your turn just hold still and relax". He said putting the mask on her.

Gwen's singing Slave 4 U and doing her own version of that video.

Gwen:

I know I may be young but I've got feeling's too and I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancin's what I love yeah.

Get it, get it, whooa get it, get it, whoooa( do you like it?) Get it,get it, whoa (it feel's good). I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy. But I feel like talking feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there-ere. I'm a slave for you I cannot control it I'm a salve for you. I won't deny hide it, I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby don't you warnna, dance upon me(I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh baby don't you wanna dance upon me?(Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Like that) (Oh yeah, yeah) (now watch me). Get it,get it (whooa) Get it, get it, (whoooa) Get it,get it[panting] (This feels good)

I really wanna dance tonight with you.(I just can't help myself). I really wanna do what you want me to.(I just feel I let myself go). I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move). I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh,uh,uh). Baby don't you wanna dance upon me.(I just wanna dance next to you). To another time and place?

Oh baby don't you wanna I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It feels good) I won't deny it; I'm won't deny it I'm not trying to hide it.(Baby). Get it,get it(WHOOOA). Get it,get it(WHOOOOOA). Get it, get it(OOOHHHH).

Get it,get it(WHOOA). Get it,get it(WHOOOA) Get it,get it(OOOHHHH). I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.I'm a slave for you.(Here we go)I won't deny, (Yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Like that.

"Gwen wake up". The dentist said. "Woah that was weird". Gwen said half high. "We done yet brother"? Leshawna asked. "Only one thing left I have to give you two medicine". He said. "What kind is it"? Gwen asked. "It's a kind that makes you better after you high". He said. "Alright girl's here we go". He said.

The final Britney fantasy is both of them singing Circus let's see what's gonna happen.

Leshawna:

There's only two types of people in the one's that entertain and the ones that observe.

Gwen:

Well baby I'm a put on a show kind of 't like the backseat, Gotta be first[oh].

Leshawna:

I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots[call the shots].I'm like a firecracker I make it hot [make it hot]. When I put on a show.

Both:

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready hope that you feel the same...All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. [ uh-huh]. When I crack that whip, everybody go trip...just like a circus! Don't stand there watching my thong, follow me , show me what you can do. Everybody let go we can make a dance floor, just like a circus. Uh, ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Gwen:

There's only two types of guys out there. The ones that can hang with me, and the ones that are scared. So baby I hope that you came prepared.

Leshawna:

I run a tight ship, so beware. I'm like the ringleader I call the shots[call the shots].

Gwen:

I'm like a firecracker I make it hot.[make it hot]. When I put on a show.

Leshawna:

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break.

Both:

I'm like a preformer the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, I hope that you feel the same...All lights on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. [uh,uh,uh-huh]. When I crack that whip everybody gotta trip, just like a circus. Don't stand there watching my thong follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go we can makea dancefloor just like a circus.

[Uh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha].

Leshawna:

Let's go.

Gwen:

Let me see what you can do.

Leshawna:

I'm running this (like a circus) Yeah.

Leshawna:

Like a what like, like a circus.

Both:

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. [uh,uh uh-huh.] When I crack that whip everybody gotta trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching my thong follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus.

Gwen:

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. [uh uh uh-huh].

Leshawna:

When I crack that whip, everybody gotta trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching my thong follow me, show me what you can do.

Both:

Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor just like a circus.

"Gwen let me be your circus"! Cody yelled out. (LOL XD)

"Girl's were done how do ya feel"? He asked. "Much better". Leshawna said. "I feel okay". Gwen said walking out with Leshawna. They both felt really weird singing to Britney Spears. "Leshawna"? Gwen asked. "Yeah"? She asked. "While we were on the laughing gas I had Britney Spears fantasies, I had one were me and you are singing Me against the music, me singing Slave for you, and us singing Circus". Gwen said. "I had a couple of Britney fantasies to but I had one where I was singing Stronger". Leshawna said. "Okay I hope I don't have anymore". Gwen said. "Me neither". Leshawna said.

THE END

**Me: Well what'd ya thimk?**

**Gwen: That was uh pretty cool.**

**Leshawna: Yeah but I'm not singing to Britney Spears. Still I liked when Cody yelled out, Let me be your circus. LOL.**

**Gwen: If he ever does say that I'm gonna have to runway screaming. **

**Trent: The way you sang Slave 4 U, Gwen was sexy as hell. You can slave for me anytime.**

**Gwen:(giggles)**

**Me: Please review tell me what your favorite song that Gwen or Leshawna sang. This was kind of a Glee parody thing, Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


End file.
